


Natural

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, TMNT, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,288 One shot 2k3<br/>Rated: PG-13 mild TCest<br/>Pairing: Raph/Don<br/>Summary: The woods near Casey's farmhouse are full of surprises.<br/>*I should have written this ages ago!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Preview art created by the amazingly gifted Sherenelle from DeviantArt.  
> 

            Heavy spring rains over New York City had washed a lot of the street filth into the gutters, making the above ground dwellers happy.  Citizens walked with a bounce in their step, often times lowering their umbrellas to enjoy a touch of rain on their faces.

            The same couldn’t be said of those who lived below ground.  The added moisture made the turtle’s lair feel dank and musty, despite the purifying qualities of the Y’Lyntian crystals.  Night patrols were a sodden affair that left the four brothers both cold and short-tempered.

            Master Splinter, who followed the weather forecasts with a sharp eye, decided that a change of scenery and a little sunshine would do his family good.  To that end, the family had packed up for an extended stay at Casey’s farmhouse.

            As soon as they crossed the state line, it felt like a heavy veil had lifted from all of their moods.  Even the usual dreaded process of airing out the house, dusting, mopping and getting the furnace up and running couldn’t kill the good humor.

            The first night everyone slept heavily and well.  When morning dawned and sunlight filtered into the bedroom, the brothers took a stack of pillows onto the roof and went back to sleep, basking in the golden, health giving rays of the sun.

            Since neither Casey nor April had come along for the trip, Master Splinter stayed in the master bedroom.  It gave him a space to meditate without interruption and more importantly, it allowed his sons the privacy to be together in the way that made them most happy.

            The brothers enjoyed their intimacy as a group more than anything in the world, but they also tended at times to drift towards a particular partner.  Though they loved each other equally, it was a fact that certain paired personalities were more complimentary than others.

            Such was the case with Raphael and Donatello.  Raph’s passion, his likes and dislikes were more suited to Don’s tastes, while Don’s gentle, non-judgmental nature provided Raph with the calm his soul required.

            Leonardo rejoiced in Michelangelo’s enthusiastic, upbeat outlook and Mikey in turn found Leo’s unwavering support and strong values something he knew he could count on in a world where little else was stable.

            Thus the brothers often spent their spare time split into pairs.  Their devotion as a group did not waver because of this, it was simply natural.

            One afternoon soon after they arrived, Don asked Raph to take a walk with him.  The sun was shining, the temperature mild, and everything was in full bloom.  It was the kind of day that heightened Don’s spirit of exploration and his excitement was contagious.

            They wandered into the woods and before long Don was flitting from plant to plant, his mouth filled with Latin words for the flora and fauna.  Other than color, to Raph it all looked the same, but he enjoyed the view nonetheless.

            Just not exactly the identical view.  While Don had eyes for the beauty of nature, Raph’s were focused only on Don, especially when the purple banded turtle bent over to study a plant more closely.  There was something about that taut olive skin stretched over the rounded firmness of Don’s buttocks that Raph could stare at for hours.

            While Raph was doing just that, something buzzed past his head so closely that he felt the wind stirred up by its wake.  Since it moved on quickly, Raph didn’t think much of it.

            A couple of minutes later it happened again, only this time the sound was more of a whir than a buzz.  The noise didn’t diminish as it had before, so Raph waved his hand around, hoping to chase the noisemaker away.

            Don noticed the movement.  “What’s wrong?”

            Raph made a disgusted face.  “Damn bugs.  I hate bugs.  Why do they always zero in on me?”

            With a chuckle, Don said, “Maybe because they sense how much you hate them.”

            “Yeah, well I hope they enjoy the joke when I make them go splat,” Raph replied with a touch of malicious humor.

            They continued on, walking towards one of the ponds on Casey’s land.  Suddenly Don gave out a joyous cry, darting towards a huge clump of red and yellow flowers.

            “Have you ever seen such massive display of columbine?” Don asked.

            Raph laughed.  “If I had I probably wouldn’t realize it.”

            He didn’t hear the next words out of Don’s mouth because the whirring sound returned.  This time it seemed to have doubled and a tiny gust of wind hit his cheek.

            Jerking back, Raph was just in time to see something small and gray disappear into the trees.  He’d never seen an insect move so fast.

            “Damn!  Did you see that Donny?  There are some industrial sized bugs in the woods this year,” Raph exclaimed.

            “I haven’t seen a single flying insect,” Don said, looking at Raph curiously.

            “That’s ‘cause they’re all after me,” Raph told him.  He’d barely stopped talking when the sound returned and remained stationary right next to his head.

            “Raph, don’t move,” Don said in a soft yet urgent voice, his entire body frozen in place.

            Though his instincts were screaming at him to duck, Raph did exactly as Don said.  A second later Raph heard a tiny chirp from whatever was stalking his head.

            “Donny,” Raph whispered from the corner of his mouth.

            “It’s okay Raph, it’s not dangerous,” Don assured him, barely moving his lips.

            Not knowing what it was became too much for Raph.  Ever so slowly, he turned his head.

            Hovering directly in front of his eyes was the smallest bird Raph had ever seen in his life.  Its wings moved so fast that they were just a blur and when it lifted its head, a band of brilliant florescent red glowed in the dappled sunlight.

            Entranced by the sight, Raph stared unblinking at the little thing.  Then it darted at him so quickly that Raph flinched.  To his surprise, the bird’s tiny tail feathers spread and then dipped down as the bird flew backwards, turning with fighter like precision in mid-air and whizzing away.

            “It flew backwards,” Raph said with disbelief.  “Birds don’t fly backwards.”

            “Hummingbirds do,” Don said, walking up next to him.  “Those weren’t bugs following you; they were hummingbirds, the world’s smallest bird.  That was a male who has probably staked this field of columbine as part of his territory.”

            “Then why wasn’t he buzzing you?” Raph asked.  “I wasn’t stomping around in his flowers.”

            “Hummers are attracted to the color red,” Don answered.  “To him you probably looked like a really delicious giant flower.”

            Just then the hummingbird returned, going into a nearby patch of flowers to chase away another hummingbird that Raph hadn’t even noticed.  The pair engaged in a mid-flight battle before disappearing into the foliage.

            “They like to fight huh?” Raph said, a corner of his mouth lifting into a grin and his back straightening.  “Feisty little suckers.”

            “You have no idea,” Don said with a laugh.  “They’ll take on birds twice their size if their food or nests are threatened.  Oh and by the way, they also feed on insects.”

            “Well damn,” Raph said, watching as the hummingbird appeared again, coming to rest on the small branch of a nearby tree.  “That’s my kind of bird.”

            “I thought you might like them,” Don said.

            “Shell, a bird that likes red shows damn good taste,” Raph acknowledged.

            “Oh, I understand their preference completely,” Don said in a low tone, sliding up close to Raph and pressing against him invitingly.  “I’m partial to red myself.”

            Raph’s answering churr sounded a lot like the sounds the little hummingbird was making.

**Author's Note:**

> From Sherenelle: "You can see Raph, sleeping after an extensive love-making with Don in the woods.  
> And Don enjoys sleeping Raph and the little Hummingsbirds attracted by Raph's bandana."


End file.
